


It's 3 AM

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [32]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Kaiba's missing from bed again.  This time, Jounouchi finds him working.





	It's 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Day 32 of 50 Days of Pupship: 3am

Jounouchi woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, looking around for any sign of Kaiba. If he wasn't here, he was probably in his office. Sure enough, as Jounouchi stumbled down the dark hall, a light shown out from under the office door.

"Hey," he said, hanging on the door as it opened. He blinked into the light. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kaiba said. "I had an idea I needed to work on." He was drawing something, supplementing it on his computer every few minutes.

"A new duel disk design?" Jounouchi asked, walking over to the desk.

"Something like it," Kaiba said. "I want something sleeker. Something that works on it's own without the need for projectors."

"That's cool." Jounouchi sat on the desk beside Kaiba's work, watching him switch between his diagram and his computer. "And this can't wait until morning."

"No."

"OK. Just checking." He yawned widely.

"There's a sectional if you want somewhere to sleep," Kaiba said, absently pointing in its direction. "If you won't go to bed."

"Nah, I'll stay up with you. It's no problem."

The room fell into silence as Kaiba worked and Jounouchi watched. Eventually, Jounouchi got antsy, starting with bouncing his leg against the desk--which Kaiba told him to stop--to getting up and wandering the room. "How far are you on that thing?"

"Working on it," Kaiba said. "I won't know I'm finished until I am."

"Right. Cool."

Kaiba looked up at him, his eyes red with lack of sleep. "Look, why don't you just go back to bed. I'll come back when I'm finished."

Jounouchi plopped down on the sofa. "No, I'll stay here. I like watching you work."

They lapsed into silence once more, Jounouchi relaxing into the sofa. In a few minutes, he was asleep, his head back, slightly snoring. Kaiba looked over at him and smiled softly. His eyes were sore from the overhead lights. He rubbed them and pushed away from his desk.

"Jounouchi," he called quietly. "Jounouchi, wake up. I've finished."

Jounouchi remained staunchly asleep.

Kaiba got up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Jounouchi," he said, shaking him slightly. "It's time for bed."

"Huh?"

"I've finished my design. I'm heading to bed."

"What? Oh." He yawned. "I missed seeing you finish."

Kaiba chuckled. "It's all right. It wasn't that exciting."

"Yeah, but I promised I'd stay up and watch you."

Kaiba pulled him to his feet. "And I promised I'd go back to bed. So, come on now."

They shuffled down the hall, bumping into each other, giddy with the lateness of the hour. They shushed each other as they went by Mokuba's room, keeping quiet until they reached their bedroom again.

"Goodnight, Kaiba," Jounouchi said, falling asleep almost as soon as he hit the bed.

Kaiba tucked him in and slid in beside him. "Goodnight, Jounouchi." All he heard in reply was the evenness of Jounouchi's breathing.


End file.
